Happy
by s0mewhereinneverland
Summary: One Shot. Bella is getting ready for a very important day. As she gets ready she reminisces about the events that got her here, and what made her choose this path. Read and Review!x


_Happy_

_Summary~ Bella is getting ready for an important event. As she gets ready, she thinks about the events that got her here, at this moment in her life._

_I had woken up early and began the long process of getting dressed. My Beautiful, white coloured dress that Alice had helped me pick lay on my bed. It was going to be a big day. I walked into the bathroom and surveyed myself in the mirror. __**You can do this **__I thought. I began the process of doing my hair and it was surprisingly easy. I had pinned it back and twisted it to the side. It flowed over my shoulder and fell neatly. I placed my fore head onto the mirror, enjoying the feel of the cold glass. I gave myself a moment to reminisce about the first time I had met Edward Cullen. _

"_**And then she fell down the stairs!" Alice shrieked with laughter. We were outside our apartments and she was telling me about her night out with our friend Rosalie. I hadn't gone as I was working and she was filling me in on the big events. I giggled along with her as I imagined my modest friend Rosalie lying on the stairs, very drunk, with her butt in the air. It must have been a sight. My friend Emmett walked up then and I noticed he had someone else with him. The man with him was tall, chiselled jaw, Emerald Green eyes and Bronze coloured hair that didn't seem to lie flat. **_

"_**Hey there Bella, Alice." Emmett greeted us and we smiled back at him. "This is Edward." He said pointing to the man that stood beside him. I smiled and he nodded his head to me. He had a sparkle in his eyes and when he grinned his teeth gleamed in the sunlight. As we struck up a conversation he told us that he had just moved here from a small town named Forks, he worked as a Paediatrician at the local hospital and that he had met Emmett there. Emmett worked there as a Paediatrician also. As the conversation flowed easily, I noticed my Necklace catch Edwards attention.**_

"_**Nice Locket." He told me with a genuine smile. I felt something skip in my chest. **_

"_**Thank-you, I got it from my Grandma. It's got some words in Italian in the back." I explained as I showed him the words inscribed on it. **_

_**Il Mio Tesero. Sempre.**_

_**She had given it to me for my birthday one year and it was one of my most treasured possessions. Edward examined it a moment longer and then looked up at me and smiled. He and Emmett had to go then as they had a shift at the hospital so they waved goodbye and left. Edward gave me one last grin before they left though. After they had gone Alice nudged me and we both burst into a fit of giggles. Edward Cullen was definitely someone to remember. **_

_I walked back to my bedroom and sat on my bed for a few moments staring at my dress. It was very beautiful. It came to just past my knees and was a white, creamy lace. There was small white ballet flats sitting by my door for when it was time to leave. I picked up my dress and began putting it on, thinking of the second time I had been in close proximity with Edward Cullen._

_**I was standing under the shelter for a hot dog van whilst the rain poured from the sky. There was around 10 other people beside me and everyone was crammed in tightly. At that moment I heard a familiar voice.**_

"_**A little rainy huh?" the voice laughed. I turned round and it was Edward. He was wearing a white shirt with jeans and no jacket. He was grinning at me and I laughed at him.**_

"_**I've seen worse." I joked. **_

"_**Oh trust me, so have I!" He said with another laugh. "I grew up in Forks remember." He told me. I smiled at him and he grinned wider. The rain seemed to ease up a tiny bit, but I wasn't ready to leave yet. **_

_I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up when my cell phone beeped. I had a text from Rosalie. _

_**You Ready?x **__It said. I didn't think I was, but I suppose I would have to be. I allowed myself a few more minutes of peaceful thinking. _

_**We were all heading out to a club for the night. I was in the back of the taxi cab with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They were being rowdy and highly hyper and Edward accidentally banged his elbow into my shoulder. **_

"_**Sorry!" He said quickly checking to see if it had bruised. I laughed and brushed it off because it hadn't hurt. He grinned and turned back to the boys. The grin always set me off. When we arrived at the club I headed over and hugged Alice. She grinned at me and looked over my shoulder. I assumed she was looking at Jasper. She always seemed to be looking there. **_

"_**Hey Bells, I'm going to the bar do you want anything?" Edward asked me as he came up from behind me. **_

"_**Um, just a soda for now please." I told him. I would start drinking later when Rosalie arrived. He smiled and when to the bar. I went and sat by Alice and Edward brought the drinks over. A few hours later Edward and I were sitting by the bar, talking. Our hands rested on the surface and he reached over to intertwine our fingers. He smiled softly at me.**_

_I smiled to myself thinking of how soft his hands felt and how nice he looked in the dim light. I knew that was the moment my feelings changed. I knew that was the moment they grew deeper and stronger. I couldn't change it. I couldn't fix it. I thought back to the dinner that happened not long after. Things had definitely changed._

"_**Come on Dad, time to go." I said to my father Charlie. I picked up his empty beer bottle and turned off the TV. He followed me from the room to grab his jacket and then we left. **_

"_**So who's going to be here, Bells?" He asked me. I smiled.**_

"_**Like I said dad, You, Grandma, Alice and her parents and Edward." I explained again. My Grandma was hosting Thanksgiving and as usual Alice's parents were there. We invited Edward this year as he had no family in town. Everyone like him anyway so he would have been invited no matter what. I opened the door to my grandmas house and I got a whiff of the turkey. My dad immediately went into the living room whilst I went to help in the kitchen. **_

"_**Bella!" I heard Edward shout. I grinned. He had came earlier with Alice's parents and he was getting plates down for my grandma. She was smiling up a him and he placed the plates onto the table for her. **_

"_**Hey, Happy Thanksgiving" I said to him and my grandma. He leant down and kissed me on the cheek.**_

"_**You too." He said quietly and left the room. My Grandma looked at me with a small smirk.**_

"_**What?" I asked her. It didn't work. She shook her head and rolled her eyes whilst muttering something in Italian. It couldn't have been nice. She only a knew a few nice words. And they were engraved onto the locket hanging from my neck. I smiled and left the room. **_

_**As everyone settled down to the feast prepared the boys began talking about the game. I was sitting next to Edward with my grandma on the other side. Alice was on the other side of Edward. As my grandma placed the last of the food on the table, Edward spoke.**_

"_**My grandma couldn't cook, we never had a grandma-made thanksgiving!" He said and everyone laughed. My grandma laughed also and bent down to give Edward a kiss on the cheek.**_

"_**You're a nice boy." She said to him and everyone smiled and tucked in. A family thanksgiving was something to be thankful for.**_

_My Grandma was in the sitting-room with my dad. She stood up when I entered the room and I handed her my hair piece._

"_Where do you think it should go?" I asked her and she smiled at me. She placed it in my hair and then touched my cheek._

"_Molto Bella." She said simply and I almost cried then. But I had promised myself I wouldn't cry. I smiled at her and blinked the tears away._

"_Bye Grandma." I said to her. She smiled and nodded at me._

_I was driving in with Rose and she picked me up at my apartment. We arrived well on time and I headed to find Alice. It was almost time for us to go in. I allowed myself one last moment to think. To think of how we had met, how we had grown closer, when he held my hand, when we had the thanksgiving dinner. I allowed the memories to consume me one last time. _

_The ceremony was perfect. Everyone sat where they were supposed to, The bridal party were in perfect timing and the sun was shining for the reception. I saw Edward try not to cry a few times and when the rings were transferred he grinned a huge wide grin that seemed to light up the room. As the ceremony finished we all proceeded outside and everyone sat down at there tables and Emmett, who was the D.J, made his announcement. _

"_All right everybody, Give it up for the new Mr and Mrs Cullen!" He shouted into the mike. I grinned and everyone around me clapped. "Time for their first dance Ladies and gentleman." Emmett said. Edward stood up and came over to my table. The groom pulled his bride to her feet and spun her round. _

_Mrs Alice Cullen. _

_It was my own fault. He had married Alice and I couldn't do anything about it. He had been at Thanksgiving with Alice and after I rejected him at the club, he gave me some space and grew closer to Alice. She had never been looking at Jasper, it had been Edward. I missed my shot and now there was nothing I could do. He had his chance to be happy and he took it. He was dancing with Alice on the dance floor and they were both so happy. She was beautiful. She was practically glowing with happiness. I was happy for her. Insanely happy. But I wish I had a second chance. I wish, when he had taken my hand and leaned into me in the club, I hadn't pulled away, When he had given me space I had told him how I felt. But I was scared. And I didn't tell him, instead choosing to hide my feelings. I could have been the one dancing with him right now. He turned his head, and his eyes fell on me. He looked and I saw the familiar spark return to his eye. I smiled softly at him and he smiled back. He looked at me for a moment longer and then looked down at his new wife. I continued clapping with everyone else, with my already broken heart, ready to burst. _

**So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down**

**So what if this world just throws me off the edge.**

**My feet run out of ground, I gotta find my place**

**I wanna hear my sound, don't care about all the pain in front of me**

**Cause I'm just trying to be Happy. Happy, Happy.**

**So what did you guys think? Please Review and let me know. It was kinda easy to write Bella's thoughts on this one, I can understand what she's going through. Anyway thanks for reading this :D Amy xx**


End file.
